Spring Break
by shipper727
Summary: Austin has tormented Ally since they were kids, but Ally still couldn't help how she felt about him. And when Austin comes home from college for spring break Ally is going to get a taste of the infamous Austin Moon. Idk, just some smut guys.


**a/n: Hi, so I haven't been able to write a lot of smut lately and being the pervert I am, I wanted to get some in.**

* * *

I turned the page of my book, pulling the blanket up to my chest.

The wind rattled the windows of our old farm house, making the lights flicker.

To be honest, the storm was sort of frightening. As if it would blow the whole house away. To make things worse, my parents were out of town for the week.

They hadn't completely left me along, though. My brother, Paul, was coming home from college for spring break, which I was very excited about considering I hadn't seen him since Christmas. The part that I wasn't excited about, however, was that he was bringing his best friend home with him.

Austin Moon. Basically, the bane of my existence.

Paul and Austin had been friends since they were kids. They were only three years older than me, but back in elementary school that three year gap had seemed like ages.

Paul was a great big brother, he was fun and always did his best to conclude me. Austin was a different story, though. He went out of his way to tease me. It started out as just pulling my pigtails but over the years it got worse and worse.

High school was the worst. Austin had been a hot, popular, senior, and I'd been a nerdy little freshmen. Austin teased me mercilessly. He'd get as close as he could, heating my body up, bringing out feelings I'd never felt before. It had been hell. One minute he'd be messing with me, and the next I'd have to watch him with his hands all over some hot cheerleader.

Paul and Austin had left for college three years ago, and I'd finally been free to live my life in peace.

But now Austin was coming home for a whole week, and I knew it would be the same as always.

Gravel crunched as a car pulled up our long dirt driveway. I hopped up from the couch, moving to peek out the window.

Car doors pushed opened, and out stepped Austin Moon in all his glory. His tan arm pushed the door shut, as he ran a hand through his messy blond hair. It was unfair how incredibly gorgeous he was.

Little butterflies were hopping around in my chest, but there was nothing I could do about it.

The front door opened, and in walked Paul with his bag in his hands. I squealed, running to give my brother a hug.

"Paul!" I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm so glad you're home!"

Paul laughed, sweeping his arms around me. "It's good to see you, Al. Not too scared of the storm, right?"

"Oh, you know, Ally. She's probably been hiding under her bed." And there was Austin. My traitorous heart skipped at the sight of him.

I scowled at him. "I have not been under the bed. Contrary to what you believe, I do not get scared that easily."

Austin and Paul just laughed, infuriating me even further.

"So whadya want for dinner, Al?" Paul asked, setting his stuff in the living room. "I was thinking mac and cheese."

I grinned. Mac and cheese was our go to meal, something Paul, Austin, and I had had a lot growing up.

"God, yeah," Austin smiled. "I have missed your mac and cheese, Ally."

I blushed at that. Hey, a compliment was a compliment, even if it was just about my cooking.

I got to work on my homemade mac and cheese while the boys unpacked their stuff.

After I finished, we all sat down at the table. We sat together, just eating and talking.

I smiled. Despite all of Austin's teasing we'd had fun as kids, and I realized that I might have missed him just a little bit while he was away.

Paul's cell rang about halfway through dinner, and he went into the living room to answer it, leaving Austin and me alone at the table.

"So, how's high school, Ally?" Austin asked, a crooked grin on his face. "Still as nerdy as ever, I presume?"

I blushed, glaring at him. "Sorry we can't all be Mr. Cool."

Austin laughed, throwing his head back. "I guess not. Ah well, you were always better with books than people anyway."

I gasped. "Rude much, Austin."

Austin leaned back in his chair, looking at me thoughtfully. "It wasn't an insult, Ally."

"Whatever, asshole." I gave him my best evil eye.

Austin just grinned. "Wow. Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?"

My face burned. Austin knew full well that I had never had a boyfriend. I hated how much he could still get under my skin. How he always knew just what button to push.

"Aw, don't be mad, Ally." Austin put his huge hand over my much smaller one. "I'm glad you don't have a boyfriend."

Damn him, and his hands that made my whole body tingle. He was always pulling this shit with me, making me feel things for him. Making me feel utterly and completely needy.

Paul walked back into the room, a guilty look on his face.

My eyes widened. "What's wrong, Paul?"

Paul frowned, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, so don't hate me for this, Ally, but I have to go."

No, no, no. No way could he leave me alone with Austin.

I stood up, walking over to him. Paul already had his bag in his hand and was scooting over towards the door.

"Paul. Please, don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, Al. Seriously. But it's the hospital, and I don't have a choice." Paul's voice was pleading. He was training to be a doctor, which pretty much meant the hospital owned him and could take whatever time of his it needed. Even his spring break.

Paul slipped out the door, with a quick 'bye' and a 'see ya later.'

I gulped, turning to face Austin, who had an evil grin on his face.

"What's the matter, Ally? Scared to be alone with me?" His voice gave me the chills.

I was in deep shit. "No, I am not _scared _to be alone with you. I just much prefer my brother's company to yours."

Austin stood up, striding over to where I was standing. My eyes got wide, and I tried to back away, but he was much faster.

My back hit the wall, and then Austin was in front of me, his arms on either side of my head, blocking me in.

"Do you have a problem with my company, Ally?" His voice was rough and deep, and chilled me to the bone.

His smell invaded my senses, making it hard to think. "Maybe I do."

He grinned, and it scared the shit out of me. I shook my head. I was not that dumb little fourteen year old girl who couldn't control her body anymore.

I _would _resist him.

I ducked under his arm, and ran down the hallway. My socked feet skidded on the wood floor, and I almost crashed into the wall. Instead, strong arms grabbed me from behind, making sure I didn't fall on my butt.

My feet lifted off the ground, and I yelped. "Austin, put me down!"

I felt Austin's laugh as his chest was pressed against my back. The vibrations made tingles run up my spine.

And then my feet were back on the ground, but my back was up against the wall.

I glared at Austin, trying to push against his strong arms that were like steel bands around my waist.

"Let me go." I pushed against him, but it was no use, he was too strong.

Austin leaned his head down towards me. "You don't have to fight, Ally. I know you want this."

I gasped, forgetting to struggle. "I do not, now let me go!"

Austin just smiled. "Ally, you don't have to pretend. I remember all those times you used to stare at me, how red your face would get whenever I touched you."

I blushed, my stomach doing weird flips flops. Did he really know? This was so embarrassing. "Austin, please, that is so not true."

Austin's eyebrows raised. "Really? Do you care to put that to a test?"

I gasped, panic filling my body. "What? No! Seriously, Austin, don't!"

Austin leaned down, his lips so close to mine. "I bet by the end of the night, you'll be screaming my name, begging me to fuck you."

His words made my stomach flip, and I began to struggle again. "Austin, please, don't." My voice was desperate, and I hated that I was begging.

But of course he didn't listen.

The first touch of his lips to my skin made me jump. A fire burned just underneath my skin, begging to be released. Austin's tongue ran up my neck, as his hands worked their way under my shirt.

I whimpered as he kissed the corner of my mouth, and then moved away again. His fingers ran up and down my sides, leaving fresh goosebumps in their wake.

I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. Austin bit down on my earlobe, and I yelped, grabbing onto his t-shirt, trying to steady myself.

"A-austin. _Please._" My voice sounded breathy even to me.

In response, Austin lifted my t-shirt over my head. "Damn, Ally." His voice was pleased. "You look hot."

I blushed, trying to cross my arms over my chest. Austin grabbed my hands before I could, however. "Uh uh. I don't think so."

Austin pinned my hands on the wall above me, leaving me completely defenseless as he kissed around the lace trim of my bra.

And then my bra was gone, the cold air on my now free breasts. Austin bent his head down, kissing them, and finally taking one nipple in his mouth.

I couldn't help it, I groaned, my head falling back against the wall. I wanted to fall down, all that kept me standing were Austin's hands pinning my arms to the wall.

Austin lifted his head to look me in the eye. "Was that a groan, Miss Dawson?"

I shook my head, keeping my eyes squeezed shut so he couldn't see the lust in them. "Never."

Austin laughed a low laugh. "We'll see about that."

Austin ran his hand all the way down my stomach to the zipper of my jeans. The slow unzip echoed through the house, but I still refused to open my eyes. My body might be on fire but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that.

Austin used one hand to slip my jeans down a little, but kept one hand pinning my arms to the wall. His finger traced the outline of my panties, making my core heat up. My legs felt like absolute jello, and my eyes opened in sudden realization.

I was wet. So wet. And he was going to know.

"You win! Austin, you win, okay! Just please don't." My voice was frantic. I did _not _want him to know how incredibly turned on I was.

"Hmm," Austin looked up into my eyes. "You see, I'm not really sure if I care about winning anymore."

My eyes widened, and I struggled, trying to wiggle my arms out from under him. He wasn't going to let me go.

Slowly, so I would feel the slow burn, Austin tugged my panties down. The cold air on my clit made my body seem that much hotter.

"Are you ready to scream for me, Ally?" Austin's voice was hypnotic, making me want to give in, to just let go.

But I shook my head, "N-no."

Austin's finger was running up and down the inside of my thigh, but he moved it suddenly, and then his finger was on my clit, and a strangled noise lept from my throat.

His finger traced my swollen clit, each movement helping my body build towards a rather uncomfortable sensation. I felt like I was gonna scream if all this pressure kept building up.

"Damn, Ally, you are fucking dripping." Austin sounded pleased, and a little turned on. His words made my face even redder if that was possible, but I was too far gone to say anything.

Austin let go of my arm placing one finger under my chin so that I had to look him in the eyes. And then he slipped a finger inside. I gasped, the pressure just kept building but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from Austin's chocolate ones.

Austin's voice was soft and gentle. "If you like that Ally, all you have to do is scream."

I clenched my fists. But then he slipped another finger in, and I lost it.

"Oh, jesus, Austin!" I gasped, the pressure was just too much for me. "Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop!"

Austin grinned in victory, speading up his motions, his fingers swirling in and out of me. And then the pressure reached the boiling point and I let go.

"Austin!" I slumped into his arms, completely spent.

Austin reached down and pulled my jeans up, his arms still holding me up. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

I frowned. What was I doing? Why was I still in his arms? He was a jerk, and he was still messing with my emotions.

"What? Torture me?"

Austin grinned. "No. Make you scream my name."

I glared at him. "God, you are such a jerk. I can't believe you just did that."

Austin laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Ally, 'cuz we both know you did."

Now I was fuming. I pulled my shirt over my head and my bra and started to stomp away, but Austin grabbed my arm, bringing me back into his arms, and then his mouth was on mine.

I forgot everything, wrapping my arms around his waist. His tongue swept into my mouth, and I groaned into his mouth.

Austin pulled back, looking down at me, waiting for my reaction.

Part of me wanted to drag his mouth back to mine, but the other part of me was furious and scared and so I did the only thing I could: I reached up and slapped him, and then quickly ran away.

* * *

**a/n: Hiya. So if you want me to continue let me know.**


End file.
